Ce soir la vérité sera dévoilée
by Arwenajane
Summary: Une chanson qui réunira deux personnes et la vérité explosera d'elle même!
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour les ami(e)s c'est un peu pour m'excuser de mes retards dans mes fics lol les personnages ne sont pas de **

**moi mais à J.K.R ni la chanson qui appartient à Kyo mais l'histoire oui!**

**Mais surtout je dédicace cette fic à The wendy malfoy ;) Je t'adore! Je te fais de gros bisous grande soeur ;)**

**J'espère que vous aimerez!

* * *

**

Ce soir la vérité sera dévoilée

Cette nuit comme chaque nuit depuis presque 1 an, je me trouve dans le lit de mon Serpentard, mon ange déchu, mon homme, et sa réputation est totalement véridique, c'est un dieu ! Oui, moi, Hermione Granger – mais dans quelques mois Hermione Malfoy – a fait l'amour avec son fiancé, son Dragon. Nous allons nous marier en cachette, car même si dans cette chambre l'atmosphère est amour, dehors c'est la guerre et la haine. Nous sommes en dernière année à Poudlard, mais je n'ai pas peur de mon avenir car je sais qu'il sera présent, c'est lui qui me tient en vie, c'est grâce à cet homme que je veux vivre. S'il doit mourir alors je mourrais avec lui.

Ce soir, c'est le bal de fin d'année, je n'y vais pas avec Drago malheureusement, on ne peut pas se montrer ensemble ! Je vais y aller avec Ron ! Et la seule pensée de savoir qu'une petite poufiasse essayera de faire du grain à mon amour, me brise le cœur, mais en regardant ses bras autour de ma taille et ma bague de fiançailles, mon sourire revient. Je sens un souffle chaud dans mon cou et je sens des petits baisers mouillés sur ma peau. Je me retourne et je peux voir alors la tête de mon ange qui me sourit.

"Bien dormi ?" me chuchote-t-il à l'oreille avant de capturer mes lèvres.

Et après un long et doux baiser passionné, je réponds, "Oui, mais un peu fatiguée à cause de notre activité d'hier soir, sinon ça va, je m'en plains pas." Je souris.

"J'ai oublié de te demander : tu as reçu la lettre du médecin ? Qu'as-tu ?" me demande Drago sérieusement.

"Je ne sais pas, je dois la recevoir bientôt, je pense."

"D'accord. Bon, je vais aller me doucher..." répond Drago d'une voix qui semblait dire '_tu viens avec moi ?_'.

"Mouais, c'est vrai... On doit se préparer pour le bal," je fais avec une moue.

"Ne fais pas cette tête-là, c'est moi qui devrais la faire... Tu te rends compte que tu y vas avec Weasley qui est toujours amoureux de toi ? Moi, je vais seulement m'ennuyer toute la soirée dans mon coin avec une potiche en te regardant t'amuser, danser, chanter, rire... Tu le sais que je t'aime ?" me dit-il et d'un mouvement, il captura une nouvelle fois mes lèvres, "J'aimerais tellement pouvoir t'embrasser devant tout le monde ! Hurler à la terre à quel point je t'aime ! Pouvoir t'enlacer dans un couloir et non pas dans un placard à balai ! C'est tellement frustrant !"

"Je sais, mon amour, je ressens la même chose. Je voudrais aussi que tout le monde le sache, mais quand le moment sera venu, on le fera ! Je t'aime et je t'aimerai pour l'éternité," je lui réponds doucement avant de me lever et de partir en direction de la salle de bain, "Bah, alors tu ne voulais pas prendre une douche?"

-oOo-

En milieu d'après-midi, Hermione était malade et n'assista pas au cours pour ne pas manquer le bal le soir même. Elle était allongée dans sa salle commune quand un bruit à la fenêtre l'interpella. Hermione ouvrit à la chouette et décacheta l'enveloppe qui venait de Sainte-Mangouste et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant sa _maladie_.

-oOo-

Le soir arriva à grand pas, tout le monde se trouvait avec son partenaire. Drago fulminait que Weasley tienne SON Hermione par la taille comme si c'était sa possession. Tandis qu'Hermione, de son côté, cherchait des tortures pour Karine une Serdaigle de 7ème année qui était stockée au cou de son fiancé.

Au milieu de la soirée, Hermione essoufflée par les danse et les rires, partit prendre un punch et quelqu'un se pencha près d'elle en faisant mine de se servir également.

"Alors, tu t'amuses bien avec Poil de Carotte ?" demanda un peu froidement Drago.

"Oh, arrête avec Poil de Carotte, car tu es mal placé avec ta bimbo à 2 balles qui surveille tes faits et gestes !" répondit Hermione sur le même ton.

"C'est peut-être une bimbo à 2 balles comme tu dis, mais elle, elle ne se comporte pas comme une putain."

C'était le mot de trop, Hermione lui envoya une gifle magistrale et lui répondit les larmes lui coulant sur les joues, "Bah, tu sais quoi ? La _putain_, elle va sortir de ta vie, plus vite que quand elle est entrée !" Elle marcha le plus vite possible vers le parc, en pleurant de plus belle.

Après un moment, elle repartit à contre cœur à la fête. elle sécha ses dernières larmes et entra. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant Drago sur la scène prendre sa baguette et prononcer un _sonorus_. À présent toutes les personnes de la salle le regardaient sans comprendre.

"Excusez moi, mais je voudrais chanter une chanson pour la femme de ma vie... Que j'ai fait pleurer sans le vouloir. Mes mots ont dépassé mes pensées, j'étais seulement jaloux de la voir avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi. À toi, je te dédis cette chanson."

_Plongez en moi, je m'ouvre une dernière fois  
J'ai touché le fond, j'ai perdu ma voix  
Plongez en moi, elle a défié les sons  
J'ai tatoué mon âme  
La chaleur d'une femme  
J'ai appris à naître  
Elle cogne dans ma tête_

Tout en chantant, il alla doucement vers Hermione.

_Ce soir nos deux corps se mêlent  
Fiers d'une étreinte parfaite  
Et si elle veut la vie  
Moi je lui donne la mienne  
Elle a su m'affranchir  
De mes souvenirs  
Nos deux corps se mêlent  
Elle cogne dans ma tête_

_Plongez en moi, elle m'a ouvert le fond  
Sa voix comme sillon pour guider mes pas  
J'ai tatoué son âme  
Sous ma peau glaciale  
J'ai appris à naître  
Elle cogne dans ma tête_

Il était maintenant devant elle, la femme de ses rêves, _son_ Hermione était là, dans sa belle robe rouge des larmes de joie coulant de ses joues pour mourir sur ses lèvres qui s'étiraient en un sourire doux et chaleureux. Il prit son visage entre ses mains.

_J'irai brûler les feux, noyer vos fleuves, crever mes yeux  
J'irai graver ton nom, changer les saisons si tu le veux_

_Brûlez, brûlez, brûlez ce monde  
Brûler, brûlez, brûlez ce monde_

Il la regarda dans les yeux avec le même désir que la première fois qu'il lui avait avoué tout l'amour qui l'animait. Quand les dernières notes de la chanson s'évanouir dans les airs, il lui déclara devant toute l'assemblé, deux mots,"JE T'AIME !", avant de l'embrasser passionnément sous les applaudissements de tout le monde sauf de Ron, Karine et Pansy qui pleuraient comme des madeleines.

Drago enlaça Hermione, en lui demandant pardon pour ce qu'il avait dit avant !

Celle-ci sourit et lui susurra à l'oreille, "Je te pardonne, mon amour. Je voulais te dire que j'ai reçu la lettre de mon médecin."

Il la regarda inquiète de la réponse. En effet, Hermione n'allait pas bien depuis deux mois, elle avait des vertiges répétés. Devant le manque de réflexion de son futur mari et l'inquiétude qui se peignait sur son visage, elle sourit et lui chuchota, "C'est une maladie que toutes les femmes enceintes ont quand elles en sont à 2 mois de grossesses..."

Drago ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des billes et cria de bonheur ! Que pouvait-il demander de plus ? Il avait la femme de sa vie dans ses bras et celle-ci portait dans son ventre le fruit de leur amour. Oh, il savait à présent, il devait protéger sa famille de la guerre qui faisait rage dehors.

3 mois après, le Lord Noir fut vaincu par Harry potter. On fêta également l'union de Drago et Hermione qui était enceinte maintenant de 5 mois. C'était un garçon pour le plus grand plaisir du papa qui rêvait d'une chose, construire une équipe de Quidditch... il avait cette idée-là en tête.

4 mois après, Léo Malfoy vu le jour pour la plus grande joie de tous. Drago était le plus heureux du monde son fils avait vu le jour dans un monde neuf et plein d'amour, sans haine, sans peine !

* * *

Chanson de Kyo: Ce soir

J'espère qu'elle vous plaît !une petiteune reviews me ferait énormément plaisir!

Bisous tout pleins !

Arwenajane


	2. Allo

Bonjour à tous!

Je reprends du serviceà partir des vacances de la toussaint! J'aurais un peu de temps à consacrer aux fics.  
Excusez moi du retard mais avec tous les boulots de l'Иcole etc..Et niveau morale c'était dur mais bon je n'ai pas eu le temps de les mettre à jour.

A trés bientôt et merci pour vos reviews, sa fait chaud au coeur.

Arwenajane


End file.
